Sweet Little Nickname
by YuriChan220
Summary: Cuteness is justice and nicknames are one of the ways of cuteness. Yumi x Fubuki


**Sweet Little Nickname**

**Pairing: Yumi x Fubuki**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

A wonderful, bright sunny day here at a local park. Yumi and her older foster sister, Fubuki, are just strolling along, walking hand in hand as both of them are wearing sundresses, one light blue for Yumi and a white one for Fubuki, recommended by Shiki herself and Yumi insisting on Fubuki wearing cute clothing for once instead of a long coat with bandages all over her. Fubuki obliged after some convincing from her younger foster sister herself.

The two girls decide to sit on the bench to rest and watch some people have a good time at the park. Some were chatting away with other adults, watching children play and others are just chilling. looking around, Fubuki observes everything she sees. Being a half-breed, it might have been a bit weird for her to blend into human society, but thanks to Yumi, she can no longer feel uncomfortable as long as she's with her foster sister.

About 10 minutes of silence when Fubuki turns to see a white kitten running around with a teenage girl chasing after it. Yumi takes notice as well.

"Awww, what a cute kitten~" the Ice Ninja giggles.

Fubuki nods. "Yes...very cute indeed."

The girl catches up to the kitten and it lets her pick it up and cuddle with it.

"Ohhhh, you're so cute~" the girl squeals. "My sweet little Fufu! I want to cuddle you all day~"

Yumi hears the name as she cast glances at Fubuki and then the kitten. The pale skinned woman does not realize that a plan ia forming in her mind, yet she covers it up with a soft giggle.

"Something the matter?" the soft spoken woman asks.

"Oh, nothing~" Yumi replies. "It's just that...I can't stop looking at that kitten."

Fubuki glances at the cat and then back to her younger sister. "Do you want to have a pet kitten of your own?"

"I would love to. But I'm too busy with my team and other things. Maybe someday."

"I see."

Yumi looks at her older sister again, secretly giggling. She'll have to tell the Blizzard Ninja what she's really up to when the time comes.

Another 15 minutes pass by and Yumi stands up from the bench to take her beloved older sister's hand and then guide her through town some more. They make a quick stop at a local shop to look around. Yumi knows that it's the same exact store that she and Asuka first went to. She finds the kitty ear headband and giggles. She will love Fubuki's reaction.

"Nee-sama~" she calls.

"Hm? What is-Huh? What...exactly did you put on me?" Fubuki looks up and raises her hand to feel something on her head.

"Hehe! It's a cat ear headband~" she says. "I thought it would look cute on you~"

"Nonsense," Fubuki shakes her head as she takes the headband off. "I don't believe I'm cute. I mean look at me."

"I AM looking~" Yumi takes the headband to put it back on her older sister's head. "And what do I see~? I see my Nee-sama as a cute little kitten~!"

"Y-Yumi!?" Fubuki blushes heavily, backing away a step.

"Hehe! I always say cuteness is justice~" the Ice Ninja says. "This is one of those times."

Fubuki bites her lip. It isn't like her to be a cute one, as she has never tried being cute in her life. Bur as long as Yumi is around, she can teach her the ways of cuteness.

"Well..." Fubuki slightly turns away to hide her blush. "I guess...this is an acception...as long as it's you, Yumi..."

The Ice Ninja nods. "Mmhmm! See, you can do it! The way you blushed and turn away like that? I think it's very cute!"

Fubuki manages to supress a groan. Why is it so hard for her? Being cute may have been so simple for Yumi, but it's definitely not for the Blizzard Ninja.

The two sisters take a look around in the store for a while longer until they decide to leave. But first Yumi buys the cat ear handband, much to Fubuki's dismay. After that, they exit the store and take a stroll through town until they stop by a small hill to sit on next to a large tree. The day has been a fabulous one so far, but it's not over yet.

"Nee-sama?" Yumi says. "May I lay down on your lap?"

"Huh?" Fubuki blushes. "Where in the world did that come from?"

"Awww, come on~. It's a lap nap. It'll be so comfy, you know~?"

The soft spoken woman sighs. "Well...if that is what you wish..." She adjusts herself, sitting on her knees and patting the area to beckon her to come forward.

Yumi giggles and proceeds to rest her head on Fubuki's pale legs. They feel smooth and warm. For Fubuki, the feeling of Yumi's short hair tickling her skin feels good somehow. She smiles a soft smile and pets her like a puppy.

A bit of silence until Yumi breaks the ice. "Say, Nee-sama?"

"Hm?" Fubuki hums out a reply.

"I must confess...I might have come up with something when we were at the park earlier. Remember that cat we saw earlier?"

"Yes? What about it?"

Yumi smiles as she turns to face her older sister on her back. "Well...we've been spending quality time together for a while. And better yet...we became a couple, which is something not to worry about because we're not related by blood. Anyways, what I'm saying is: we should give each other nicknames~"

Fubuki blinks twice, trying to take in what's being said. "Ummmm...what now?"

"Nicknames, silly~!" Yumi sits up. "You know, like petnames for each other. something we can call each other when we're alone~"

"Yes, but...I-I don't really need a nickname. Neither do you."

Yumi pouts adorablely. "You're no fun, Nee-sama."

Fubuki lets out another sigh. Why is she too soft on the Ice Ninja? "F-fine. What kind of...nickname do you have for me?"

"It's simple. I will call you FuFu~"

The Blizzard Ninja gasps and blushes at the same time. "F-FuFu? Wait a minute. Was it from that cat we saw earlier?"

"Bingo~" Yumi snaps her fingers with a wink. "When I heard the name and then looked at you, I knew just what to call you since we've been closer with each other."

"Come to think of it, you've been acting a bit strangely since we left the park. and you were randomly putting on that cat ear headband on me."

"Like I said, cuteness is justice~" Yumi replies. "I just wanted to teach you more ways of cuteness." She turns and digs into her bag. "With that in mind...~" She pulls out the cat ear headband and immediately puts it on her older sister. "Here you go~"

"H-hey...I didn't ask you to-"

"I know. I wanted to look at you wearing it again. You're truly cute...FuFu~"

"Y-Yumi..."

"My sweet, darling FuFu~" The Ice Ninja clasps hands together and puts them beside her cheek with hearts in her eyes.

"Alright...th-that's enough, Yumi. I get it."

Yumi can see that Fubuki will faint any moment from the huge blush on her face and can probably hear her heart beating as well.

"Well, do you have one for me FuFu~?" Yumi asks.

"I don't think you need a nickname," Fubuki points out. "Calling you by your given name is fine."

"But it's no fun if one of us calls each other by nickname," Yumi pouts.

"Th-then...how about...hmmmm...YuYu?"

Yumi shakes her head. "I'm afraid tjat's taken. Homura-san and Asuka-san call someone else by that name."

"Then...how about Yumi-chi?"

The Ice ninja bursts out laughing. "Did Shiki-san get to you or something~?"

"N-no..." Fubuki sighs again. "Then a simple Yumi-chan. Will that work?"

Yumi nods with a smile. "Yes. I think that's perfect. Now let's try them out~" In an instant, she turns around to intertwine hands with her older foster sister's. "I live you...my sweet, darling FuFu~"

Fubuki blushes at the adorable nickname and swallows hard. "I-I love you too, Y-Yumi-chan..." She slightly turns away. "My

...my sweet and precious...adorable little...Y-Yumi-chan..."

"Awwww, you're so cute, FuFu~!" Yumi squeals happily. "You should definitely show your cute side more often~!"

"I-I told you...I'm not cute..."

"Not unless you have those cat ears on~"

"Mou...did the cat really influence you?"

"FuFu, do a cat paw and go 'Nya~!' for me!"

"Are you listening, Yumi...?"

"Pleeeeeaaase~?"

Never in her life has Fubuki seen this side of Yumi before. Is this just when they are alone together?

The dark haired woman does what she is told. She goes on all fours and raises her hand to form a cat paw.

"N-Nyaaaa..." she mumbles with a huge blush on her face.

Yumi claps her hands happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you~! That was impressive, my darling sweet FuFu~!"

Fubuki sighs heavily. "You're such a child..."

**A/N: Been a while since I did those two. I came up with the nickname "FuFu" myself. Cause I think it's cute~! Hehe!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
